<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eddie's Proposal by ryan_yes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384683">Eddie's Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryan_yes/pseuds/ryan_yes'>ryan_yes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, DOMESTIC ASSHOLES, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryan_yes/pseuds/ryan_yes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Marry me, Buck.”<br/>“You can’t be serious.”<br/>“What do we have to lose?”<br/>“Everything.”<br/>“I’m not going anywhere, Buck.”<br/>“Prove it.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Ana called it off with Eddie, citing his rather domestic preexisting relationship with Buck. After some self-assessment, Eddie decides to approach Buck with a proposition---or rather, a proposal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's a play on words, get it??? :D</p>
<p>I have been insatiably consuming fan fiction about these two domestic assholes since just before COVID-19 hit the fan and it has largely kept me from having a complete nervous breakdown in the six months since. I love the way the fandom sees these two men and the quality of the relationship they have with each other. I especially enjoy some of the AUs I have encountered, though this story will not transport us anywhere except post-season 3, which at the time of this first post is the latest we have in the series, and assuming Eddie and Ana tried dating between then and when this story starts.</p>
<p>This is only my second work. I am far more accustomed to journal writing on my own, and technical writing for my job. Kinda fun to hash out this idea I've had for these two obviously lovers and try my hand at some more fiction. Definitely a change of pace for yours truly. Looking forward to it. I have two chapters written and, while this is largely for my own entertainment, I'm not interested in writing out the rest of the story unless you fine readers would like to experience it.</p>
<p>If there is anything problematic or otherwise inappropriate, please tell me. I will gladly hear you out. That said, this work is self-indulgent and I will be accepting no artistic criticism at this time. Otherwise, thank you all for being here, for writing and reading and exploring possibilities for these characters we love from this overwrought but irresistible first responder TV show. Looking forward to more!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A common scene: Eddie and Buck, around a table, a countertop, or a coffee table; after hours, leaned back, warm, laughing, beer bottles open, all bone structure, rippling arm muscles, suggestive eyebrows, nothing off limits, completely engrossed; the chaos of life in Los Angeles relegated to some distant memory---two friends dropping their daily grind along with their boots at the door and enjoying the moment with each other. In a word: home.</p><p>Nothing special about tonight in particular, either. Christopher sleeping away meant a few beers downed, sides slightly sore from laughing, a breadth of topics covered, the world's problems succinctly solved in thirty words or less. A characteristically easy silence settled on the two men. And then---  </p><p>The most peculiar feeling welled in Buck's gut. Something was up.</p><p>Eddie squinted at the floor, leaning back against the countertop, deep in thought and, from the looks of it, almost pained about it.</p><p>Buck, at the table, squinted in kind, but at Eddie. Some tremendous tension that Buck just realized existed was about to give. </p><p>Sure enough, within a few moments, Eddie broke the silence.</p><p>"Do you ever think about---" Eddie paused slightly before pushing through, "getting married?"</p><p>Buck's squint deepened. <em> Is that what this is about? </em>"Yeah, Eddie, actually, all the time. I know I haven't been dating lately, like, I've had some other things on my plate, but falling in love? Wife and kids? House with the white picket fence? Golden retriever?---"</p><p>"I mean to each other, Buck." Eddie's glance shifted from the floor to look Buck dead in the eyes.</p><p>Buck's squint switched to wide eyes and raised eyebrows, the intensity in Eddie's eye contact clearly indicating that he was absolutely serious and that he was earnestly soliciting Buck's input. Buck's easy babble about an idyllic family life lurched to a clumsy full stop, with a stuttering and jumbled mess taking its place. "Um, wow, Eddie---I can't say I, uh, ever thought of that. No."</p><p>Eddie smirked in response, which showed the dimples on his clean-cut face. He broke eye contact with Buck and indulged in another sip from his beer. "Gosh, Buck, I want to say I'm offended. I thought we had a good thing going here."</p><p>Eddie's playful tone and easy chiding sent a flush from Buck's cheeks down his neck past his collar. He laughed shyly, uncertainly, unevenly. "I mean, not seriously, anyway. Maddie and Chim like to joke that you and I were made for each other. Not saying I don't love you Eddie---"</p><p>Eddie's lips opened to a full-toothed smile, turning back to watch his friend stumble over himself while trying to organize a coherent response on the fly. "Sounds exactly like what you’re saying, Buck.”</p><p>Buck could feel the heat radiating from his face. Clearly feeling pressed, he retorted, "Come on, man, what are you even asking for in the first place? What's going on here, Eddie?"</p><p>Eddie's eyes returned to the floor as he chucked to himself quietly. He looked so damn good tonight already---well-fitted shirt with a good pair of denim, clean shave, perfectly coiffed hair. <em> Wait, did this bitch plan this? </em>"I've had some time to think since Ana broke up with me."</p><p>Buck's squint returned. "About what?"</p><p>"About you and me. She said I’d be fooling myself if I couldn’t admit that you and I act like a married couple. She's got a point."</p><p>Buck choked on his beer. He had heard this kind of flippant accusation before, but this was, however, the first time he was hearing that his friendship with Eddie had negatively impacted the relationship Eddie had had with Christopher's former English teacher. "We certainly bicker like one," Buck said between coughs. He wiped his face with a napkin and continued. "But really, was she actually concerned about that?"</p><p>Eddie's smile strained slightly as he responded. "She had quite the list of damning evidence, Buck: your key to the house, cooking breakfast after staying over, dropping Christopher off at school, picking him up---she even brought up the time she stopped by and you were folding my underwear."</p><p>Buck rolled his eyes dramatically and heaved a giant, overwrought sigh. "Fold a guy's laundry one time -- <em> one time </em> -- and suddenly you're married to him! Not to mention it took us three years to get to that point. Three years! Did she really think after four measly months that she could just waltz in and fold Edmundo Diaz's boxers? The <em> audacity </em>!" </p><p>His voice was theatrical and the entire display had Eddie laughing so much that he had to put his bottle down. After regaining his composure, Eddie piped in, "Apparently that's not normal 'bro' behavior. Or so Ana said. I told her that she obviously didn't know you well enough, and I guess that was the wrong thing to say in that moment."</p><p>Buck laughed softly at the thought of Ana's indignation and added, "I mean, if she thinks I'm already your five-star trophy wife, no wonder she was jealous."</p><p>Eddie gleamed back at Buck. It was a joke, but Eddie was perfectly aware of the role Buck had played in keeping him and Christopher afloat (pun not intended) in Los Angeles. After a few moments, he cleared his throat. "You know, when you put it that way, I guess I never realized that you really do have plenty going for you to intimidate her."</p><p>Buck placed a hand to his heart, enunciating with an exaggerated posh English accent, "<em> Indubitably, good sir, I am the veritable quintessence of perfection </em>. But really, she could have just talked to me, you know? I would have given her all my secrets, easy." Buck mock-whispered, "'The easiest way to Eddie's heart is to help him defuse a grenade.'"</p><p>That last comment got an exasperated "<em> Oh, my God </em>" from Eddie, which Buck counted as a win. </p><p>"Alright, sassy pants," Eddie jabbed, "Mr. Housewife of the Year, so maybe you scared away Ana. That's, I mean--" Eddie caught suddenly on what he had just said, his smile faltering. His eyebrows furrowed the way they did when he was about to say something important. "That's not on you, Buck. Seems she had made her decision before she even brought it up with me."</p><p>"I'm not trying to make a habit out of sabotaging your love life, Eddie."</p><p>"I know, Buck. Don't take this the wrong way, but you're too transparent to pull off something like that."</p><p>Buck blushed a second time that night. "It's not always a bad thing."</p><p>Eddie quickly chimed in, "It's almost always the best thing."</p><p>Another pause settled in as they both smiled goofily at each other.</p><p>Again, Eddie broke the silence. "So, what do you think? If you're going to ‘accidentally’ sabotage my dating efforts and you're already my trophy wife, why don't we just get married?"</p><p>Buck heaved a histrionic sigh. "You haven't even bought me pearls that I can wear in the kitchen." He smirked but continued, "Okay, all things considered, there's a good case for it. But Eddie, I feel like there are some other, uh, more <em> pragmatic </em> aspects to consider." He was thinking primarily about the mechanics of man-on-man sex, with which he had no actual experience, and was, at that moment, he realized, suddenly wondering if Eddie <em> did </em>.</p><p>Eddie did not pick up on the implication, however, brow furrowed as he gulped down another swig of beer. "Like, what?”</p><p>Buck stammered out another sloppy response, "I mean, um, so, actually moving in, I suppose. Formally becoming Christopher's second parent, combining bank accounts---all the garbage that couples do when they decide to tie the knot.”</p><p>Eddie was still not processing, brow relentlessly furrowed. “There’s something else you’re not saying.”</p><p>Buck breathed in deeply, bracing himself. “Okay, so, you know I’m much loftier now than I was before you and I met, but Eddie, even as Buck 2.0, a sexless marriage just isn’t gonna fly.”</p><p>Eddie’s brow didn’t budge as he angled a glare at Buck, eyes narrowing. He took another hard swig from his bottle, slammed it down on the counter, unceremoniously wiped his mouth, and sighed deeply before turning back to Buck and responding, indignantly, “You saying you don’t want to have sex with me, Buckley?”</p><p>The two erupted in belly laughs.</p><p>Buck flushed a third time, and instead of signifying the accusation with a response, threw his arms up in defeat and said, "You really <em>can</em> see right through me, can't you?"</p><p>Eddie laughed noiselessly as he grabbed his beer for another sip. “You know, I’ve experienced rejection before, Buck. You don’t have to protect my feelings. I can handle it.”</p><p>Buck, still beaming from a beet-red face, shook his head, took another sip from his own bottle, and turned to Eddie with a sly gleam in his eye. “I mean, you <em> have </em> been putting on some weight lately, Diaz.”</p><p>Eddie slammed his bottle back down on the counter. “Alright, Buckley, that’s <em> it! </em>”</p><p>Buck barely had time to react before Eddie had grabbed him by the collar, pulled him out of the chair, and in two or three quick moves, pinned Buck to the kitchen floor. Buck had to notice in the moment how oddly exhilarating it felt to have Eddie on top of him like this, legs holding down legs, Eddie’s hands wrapped around Buck’s wrists.</p><p>“How’s that extra weight treating you now, Buckley?” Eddie taunted smugly.</p><p>Buck was powerless, but laughed against the struggle. “Oh, my <em> God </em> , Eddie, you weigh a <em> ton </em>!” </p><p>The struggle only egged Eddie on. “Tell me more!”</p><p>“Get <em> off! </em>”</p><p>A few more seconds of struggle and Buck somehow managed to flip Eddie over, reversing positions, Buck effectively straddling Eddie, pinning him down with his hands at the other man’s wrists. Both men were panting, suddenly keenly aware of how close their faces were. Neither moved, the air in the room inexplicably heavier.</p><p>“Marry me, Buck.”</p><p>“You can’t be serious.”</p><p>“What do we have to lose?”</p><p>“Everything.”</p><p>“I’m willing to risk it.”</p><p>“You say that now---”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere, Buck.”</p><p>“Prove it.”</p><p>Without a second thought or a moment’s hesitation, Eddie slid his hands out from Buck’s grasp (a disconcertingly deft movement, Buck would later realize), reached up to Buck's face, pulled him in, and kissed him---long, deep, and <em> real </em>.</p><p>Time stopped and Buck’s mind went blank. For a few precious seconds, he could barely breathe. Then the reality hit him: one moment he was brawling with his best friend after calling him fat; next thing he knew, he was lying on top of him, on the receiving end of an impossibly cozy, tender, and intoxicating kiss that Buck, much to his own surprise, was reluctant to end. Buck was <em> kissing </em> Eddie. <em> How did this happen? </em></p><p>Buck all but moaned as Eddie eventually pushed him up and away. Buck opened his eyes wide to see Eddie looking back at him with ridiculously shiny brown eyes and a soft, dopey smile that Buck might have sworn he was seeing for the first time.</p><p>“Tell me you’ll at least think about it?”</p><p>Buck let out another laugh. He searched Eddie’s eyes, grinning like an idiot, and, just to be sure it wasn’t a fluke (for science), leaned down and kissed Eddie again. <em> Yep, still good. Damn it. </em> Pulling back, he let his weight shift off his arms and onto Eddie’s chest, letting his head rest in the nook between Eddie’s neck and shoulder. <em> Cozy. </em>“Yeah, Eddie, I’ll think about it.”</p><p>Eddie matched Buck’s laugh and added, "How about dinner Friday night in the meantime, just you and me?"</p><p>"Deal," Buck responded without hesitation.</p><p>Eddie wrapped his arms around Buck’s waist and pulled him into a tight hug. Another affectionate moment passed and Eddie turned onto his side, pushing Buck off of him. “Perfect, now get off me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Buck and Hen share a moment--Hen clearly enjoying it more than Buck. Eddie takes Buck out to dinner; topics varying in level of seriousness are discussed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was adamant that I was writing this for my own enjoyment, but I am admittedly overwhelmed by the positive response and now I feel some sense of duty or obligation to keep this up. &lt;3 No guarantees on consistency of quality or timing for subsequent posts, but I will do my best!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck woke up the next morning suspiciously happy.</p>
<p>Eventually, Friday arrived like all the Fridays before it: all too fast, and not fast enough. Nothing significant had changed in Buck and Eddie’s work dynamic, except for the occasional knowing smile. Both of them were harboring the same reservations – had they been too drunk? Was this realistic? Should they be telling people about this? – but neither of them seemed to give them too much thought.</p>
<p>Buck, specifically, wouldn’t admit it vocally – not yet – but he was warming up to the idea of being something <em>more </em>with Eddie. For him, there was a certain satisfaction that came from knowing that Eddie was fond enough of Buck, and <em>committed</em> enough to Buck, that he would risk talking to him about this, to throw it out, to appeal to Buck to try this with him. And, incidentally, kiss Buck lying underneath him on the kitchen floor. In any case, there was something lovely igniting under the surface when Buck thought about being a Diaz. <em>Belonging</em>. </p>
<p>For the moment, the prospect felt fresh and full of promise. It could be like it already was, but <em>more</em>. More nights of tucking in Christopher, cooking dinner for the three of them, being part of the hustle bustle of the Diaz household first thing in the morning, coming home to each other at the end of the day—Buck had lost himself in his own musings and scarcely noticed that he was smiling at nothing.</p>
<p>“Now <em>there’s</em> a look I haven’t seen from you in a while, Buckaroo,” said Hen, breaking the silence in the loft at the station.</p>
<p>Buck snapped out of his daze and met her kindly chiding eyes. His smile lit up his whole face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>Hen shook her head. “Hot date tonight, or what?”</p>
<p>Buck’s face betrayed him, growing slightly pink before he answered, “As a matter of fact, <em>Hen</em>—”</p>
<p>She let out a gutsy chuckle. “No kidding? Look at you blush! Come on, Buck, spill! Who is she?” She jabbed him playfully in the ribs.</p>
<p>Buck swung back at Hen trying to deflect her teasing, quickly relegating himself to standing up and backing away from the couch. “It’s nothing like that, Hen. Actually, I guess you could say it’s an old friend.”</p>
<p>Hen raised an eyebrow, now a little suspicious. “Anyone I know?”</p>
<p>Buck was unsure how to answer the question and hesitated just long enough for Eddie to make it to the top of the stairs. “Well,” he started.</p>
<p>Eddie, seeing Buck standing over by Hen, who was still seated on the couch, waved as he made his way over with a giant grin.</p>
<p>He approached Buck from the side and, much to Buck’s chagrin, poked him in the ribs a few times the same way Hen had just done. “We still on for tonight?” he asked before walking the rest of the way over to the refrigerator.</p>
<p>Buck rolled his eyes, ignoring Hen's raised eyebrows, past blushing by now, and eked out a forced “You know it!" before turning to meet Hen's eyes. Her face was a mixture of shade, intrigue, and delight.</p>
<p>After what felt to Buck like hours just standing there, Eddie came back with a mug of coffee and said, “Did I interrupt something? Everything okay?”</p>
<p>Hen, noting Eddie’s markedly cheerful demeanor and Buck’s bright red ears, had connected the dots with enough time to save face—for now. “No, actually, it’s funny—I had just asked what plans Buck had for the weekend. I guess I should have figured that they would include <em>you</em>.” All shade, but totally harmless.</p>
<p>Eddie, unwitting, patted Buck on the back, smile lighting up his face, clueless to how he had just betrayed himself and Buck to Hen, and continued, “Yeah, actually, a change of pace tonight. I’m dropping Christopher off for a few hours so that Buck and I can, you know, spend some one-on-one time together, catch up.”</p>
<p>Buck was writhing under his skin.</p>
<p>Hen, however, was elated, nothing but smiles, happy to ask further clarifications about the nature of the evening that Eddie and Buck would be spending <em>one-on-one</em>, to which Eddie gladly responded, none the wiser.</p>
<p>“Well, I gotta get back to restocking. Catch y’all later.” Eddie tipped an imaginary cap and excused himself to head back downstairs, whistling all the way down.</p>
<p>Hen smiled in Eddie’s direction until he disappeared down the staircase and turned with a wordless, sly, smug eye back to Buck, whose face had turned beet red.</p>
<p>Despite the flush, Buck turned to Hen, completely deadpan, blinked slowly a few times and muttered, “So, to answer your question, Hen: yes. It’s someone you know.”</p>
<p>Hen’s laughter echoed throughout the entire station.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leather and denim? Are you serious right now?” Buck chided Eddie. Buck had just opened his apartment door to Eddie dressed to kill. He opted not to mention that it looked phenomenal, that it accentuated his eyes.</p>
<p>Eddie scoffed playfully with a dopey, shy little smile that Buck had only just seen for the first time earlier that week. “I, um—I’m not very experienced with first dates. Wanted to make sure I was on my best game.”</p>
<p>Buck suddenly found himself reciprocating Eddie’s stupid, dopey, shy little smile, completely disarmed by Eddie’s response. Certainly not the quick-witted back-and-forth he had expected. It made sense, though, unfortunately. All of his loyalty to his ex-wife, Shannon, how young they had married, and the time Eddie had taken to process her death, hadn’t left much room for first dates. Buck felt a new dimension of warmth and respect for his best friend start to swell in his chest. “Eddie Diaz, don’t tell me you’re <em>nervous.</em>”</p>
<p>Eddie was beaming. “With you? Never.” His smile then turned mischievous, “But I can’t have you thinking that I’m not taking this seriously. Especially if I’m trying to turn you gay.” </p>
<p>Buck stepped out of his house and turned to lock the front door. When he turned back around, Eddie was standing <em>awfully</em> close, dopey smile still intact. Without breaking eye contact, Buck took Eddie’s hand in his and said, “You know, I’m sure if anyone in the world could pull it off, it would be you.”</p>
<p>Under other circumstances the whole situation would have felt like an unbearable farce to Eddie, but here, dressed to kill, hand in hand, precious inches from Buck’s face, unusually warm eye contact—Eddie felt the stirring of a new electricity under his skin. He would later recognize this as his first moment of reassurance that things were going to work out, that the plan was going to work, that he would fall in love with Evan Buckley, marry him, and make sweet, sweet love to him for the rest of their lives while raising the most wonderful little boy the world had ever known.</p>
<p>Back in real time, though, Eddie simply realized how easy it would be to cup his free hand against Buck’s neck, just below his ear, and lean in—</p>
<p>Buck broke the silence and Eddie’s train of thought with a <em>pshh</em> and “Come on,” before pulling him by the hand to his car.</p>
<p>Eddie’s brain fired into a million different places of a million different scenarios, each pointing to the assured success of this social experiment. Overthinking notwithstanding, he allowed himself the luxury of ignoring the inevitable inner worry that waited for the other boot to drop. For all the ways this could go right, there were at least as many ways it could go wrong, and Eddie, hand in Buck’s, was interested in analyzing none of them.</p>
<p>Neither Buck nor Eddie could have known that when his mind kept repeating the word <em>shit</em> over and over, the other was thinking exactly the same thing. This was an exciting, promising, and, probably, very stupid thing they were doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck raised an eyebrow stepping out of the car. “You’re trying to be on your best game, and you take me to a sandwich place?”</p>
<p>Eddie smiled and shook his head as the two of them walked onto the sidewalk together. “Oh, shut up. It’s a nice place—somewhere between a fast food chain and a place that serves wine. I thought it would be perfect for a first date.”</p>
<p>Buck again found himself disarmed by Eddie’s bashfulness. He reached over and grabbed Eddie lightly around the bicep, pulled him in a little closer, and spoke ever so softly into Eddie’s ear, “Anywhere you could have taken me tonight would have been perfect, Eddie.” He would never have admitted that he was trying to soothe his own nerves as much as Eddie’s.</p>
<p>Eddie’s smile never faded as he reached out to open the door for Buck and the two made their way to the counter to order.</p>
<p>Eddie and Buck opted for a small square table where they could sit corner to each other, instead of across from each other. Silence settled in while they waited for their order. This time, Buck broke the silence.</p>
<p>“So.” Buck grinned.</p>
<p>Eddie grinned back. “So?”</p>
<p>“You kissed me.”</p>
<p>“I did. And you kissed me back.”</p>
<p>“I did.”</p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>“So, I liked it, Eddie.”</p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>The date was off to a fine start.</p>
<p>Buck plowed through. “First of all, it was unexpected, to say the least. Secondly, I’m still shocked that I <em>enjoyed</em> it. Third, what in the <em>world</em> are we doing?”</p>
<p>“I told you, Buck, I’m turning you gay.”</p>
<p>“Eddie, you’re not turning me anything.”</p>
<p>“I dunno, Buck, you turned me gay.”</p>
<p>“You know that’s not how it works, right?”</p>
<p>Eddie smirked and blushed, taking a moment before he, too, plowed through. “Yeah, I think I may have been gay the whole time. What? Don’t look at me like that. Hey, shut up!”</p>
<p>Buck’s eyebrows had involuntarily risen, and he was losing the battle against maverick giggles bubbling up to his mouth. “I’m sorry, Eddie, it makes sense now. All this time I just thought you had no game.”</p>
<p>Eddie put a hand to face and groaned. “Oh, my god. I know you’re joking, but you’re right.”</p>
<p>“Did Ana say anything?” Buck asked, a decided lack of judgment in his voice.</p>
<p>“Nah, she’s too sweet. I don’t think she would have said anything directly, but I think she started to get the idea when I wasn’t moving things forward <em>physically</em>,” Eddie replied.</p>
<p>Buck didn’t miss a beat, oddly nonplussed. “How long have you known?”</p>
<p>“Probably always, but I didn’t really admit it to myself until a few weeks ago.”</p>
<p>Eddie was being uncharacteristically forward, which both delighted and bewildered Buck. Buck smiled full-toothed at his best friend for a moment and said, “Kind of honored that, well,” he took a moment to sculpt out the sentence, “Kind of honored that marrying me was what you jumped to after coming out to yourself.”</p>
<p>“Does seem a little quick, doesn’t it?” Eddie chuckled softly.</p>
<p>“Or not fast enough. Just gotta get me on board, right? And hell, if a hot, greasy sandwich doesn’t speed up the process—”</p>
<p>A server had appeared with their meals.</p>
<p>The conversation evolved as the two handsome firefighters gorged themselves, their body language growing palpably more intimate—first with a slight brush of the knees, then a hand on the other’s arm to emphasize a point. Their eyes burned holes into each other. Eddie was delighted and, inexplicably, the most at ease Buck had ever seen him.</p>
<p>“So, what’s next, Eddie? Ring shopping?” Buck asked suggestively.</p>
<p>“I thought this was the part where we make out,” Eddie leveled his gaze back at Buck.</p>
<p>“You’re right. I guess I’m rusty at this, too.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Mr. Eddie-Has-No-Game.”</p>
<p>“Okay, so we’ll hold off on the engagement party for now—”</p>
<p>Eddie interrupted, “Come over for your regular night with Chris. That’s what’s next.”</p>
<p>Buck stopped. <em>Damn it, he’s absolutely right</em>. Obviously, Chris needed to be as much a part of <em>whatever this was</em> as either Buck or Eddie. “Do we tell him?”</p>
<p>“That’s up to you.”</p>
<p>“I’ll think it over.”</p>
<p>“No pressure, Buck.”</p>
<p>Buck smiled all the brighter and reached his hand over to where Eddie had placed his on the table. Buck met his gaze. “Eddie, I gotta say, I have a good feeling about this. All of this.”</p>
<p>Eddie picked up their joined hands a placed a kiss to Buck’s knuckles, gaze steady. “Me too, Buck. Me too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Repercussions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maddie and Christopher find out about Eddie and Buck, and both of them react accordingly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Insert excuses for not posting sooner here]. Unrelated: turns out writing dialog is hard? This has been a fascinating exercise for me because for all the time I spend writing, I don't ever write fictional dialog. Props to all other writers; my appreciate for you has waxed tremendously over the past couple weeks. &lt;3</p>
<p>It also occurred to me over the past week that this work really has no plot to speak of, more just a description of how things unfold as Eddie and Buck finally listen to us and get together, in an angst-free universe. Thank you for joining me anyway. :)</p>
<p>What follows is, indeed, more fluff. In the words of Lisa Simpson, "I'll stuff them so full of sap, they'll be blowing their noses with pancakes."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck might have been suspiciously happy again the next morning when he woke up, if not for the persistent, almost aggressive buzzing from the front door downstairs.</p>
<p>“Buck, I know you’re in there!” came a voice over the intercom, unmistakably Maddie’s.</p>
<p>Buck jumped out of bed and made his way to buzz Maddie in. He brought a hand to his mouth to cover his yawn as he unlatched the deadbolt in the door so Maddie could let herself in. It was not early, necessarily, but the sun had not yet fully broken the horizon and only a gentle glow illuminated Buck’s loft. He enjoyed a few peaceful moments on a bar stool at the kitchen counter, barely having time to think back to the night before when Maddie burst through the door.</p>
<p>The energy in the room strained suddenly. Maddie’s smile was loud but tight. She was carrying a thermos and box that looked like it might have pastries inside of it. With a smile that was genuine but not entirely congenial, she turned to her brother as she walked briskly by, offered a curt “Good morning, brother,” slapped the thermos and the box on the counter, and turned to grab two mugs from the cupboard.</p>
<p>“Uh, good morning, sister. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Buck asked a little hesitantly as he dared a glance into the box. <em>Maple bacon donuts? I'm screwed.</em> “Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>Maddie finished pouring coffee for both of them, heavy smile still plastered broadly across her face as she answered Buck's question with gilded and deliciously condescending enthusiasm. “Wrong? Of course not. Just bringing breakfast to my brother after hearing from my fiancé who heard from his coworker that <em>Evan Buckley</em> went on an honest-to-God date with Eddie Diaz last night." She passed Buck a mug of coffee. "Just donuts and coffee, totally unrelated to hearing third-hand through workplace gossip instead of from Evan Buckley that <em>Evan Buckley</em>,” her emphasis on his full name was as overwrought as it was terrifying, “<em>Finally</em> pulled his head out of his ass and took the next step with Eddie Diaz. What? Does a girl need an excuse to visit her only brother, unannounced, first thing on a Saturday morning, the Saturday which just happens to be the morning after her only brother went on an earth-shattering date that he didn't tell his sister about so she had to find out from someone else <em>through</em> someone else?”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay! I get your point. I see that you are upset.”</p>
<p>Her smile did not break. “I'm <em>livid</em>, Evan.”</p>
<p>“But you're smiling?”</p>
<p>“It's a conflicting experience! You and Eddie finally put it together, but I find out from someone else?”</p>
<p>Buck made to retort, but Maddie cut him off. “It doesn't matter. Now, <em>g</em><em>ive me the deets</em>!”</p>
<p>Buck, biting pensively into his donut, took a moment to decide where to start and, true to character, jumped in headfirst. “Okay, so last week Eddie and I were hanging out at his place while Christopher was staying at a friend’s house. It was getting late, I was just thinking maybe I should leave, when Eddie basically asked if I thought he and I should get married. Like, to each other.”</p>
<p>Maddie was leaning in, already invested in Buck’s story, putting her mug down to take a bite of donut. “Uh huh,” she said expectantly, “Sounds a lot like a proposal. Continue.”</p>
<p>Buck took another bite. “So, one thing led to another and suddenly he had wrestled me to the floor in the kitchen. I tried to overpower him, which I finally did, thank you very much, but when I had him pinned, he, uh—” Buck was suddenly very aware that some prior details may have been helpful before getting to this point of the story.</p>
<p>Maddie’s eyes had gone wide. “Yes?” She chimed in, still egging her brother on.</p>
<p>“So yeah, he straight-up proposed to me, and when I told him I thought he was joking, he, uh, kissed me.”</p>
<p>Maddie’s gasp made her inhale a bit of coffee. After a few coughs and some wheezing, she managed to respond verbally. “Sorry, what?”</p>
<p>Buck looked at Maddie like a deer in the headlights. “He kissed me, Maddie. And then I kissed him back.”</p>
<p>Maddie’s jaw dropped with a gigantic smile of disbelief. “You’re joking! While you were laying on top of each other on the floor?”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t have made this up!”</p>
<p>“Eddie totally kissed you while you were <em>on top of him</em>!” Maddie’s voice grew louder and higher with each word</p>
<p>“Maddie!” Buck whined.</p>
<p>“He seriously proposed to you? Out of nowhere? Wait—was this the first time you two kissed?”</p>
<p>“Maddie!”</p>
<p>“Oh, my God! <em>Evan</em>, you’re in deeper trouble than I thought!”</p>
<p>Buck hadn’t been teased this relentlessly since, probably, he and Maddie lived under their parents’ roof. “Anyway,” He misdirected, “I told him I’d think about it, and then he asked me out on a proper date last night.”</p>
<p>“Don’t change the subject yet! When did this happen?”</p>
<p>“Uh, Tuesday?”</p>
<p>“<em>Five days ago,</em> and you had the audacity to keep this from me that long?”</p>
<p>“I needed my own space to process! Also, Eddie and I haven’t even really talked about how we might, you know, <em>tell</em> people about this. I’m not sure it was supposed to stay a secret, but I don’t think it <em>wasn’t</em> supposed to stay a secret. Wait—double negatives—”</p>
<p>“So much for trying to keep it on the down low. Chim said you were wearing it like a hat this week.”</p>
<p>Buck groaned into his hands, “Oh, God.”</p>
<p>“So, you and Eddie kissed, good.” Maddie was coming down. She paused and added with a smirk, “How was it?”</p>
<p>“Maddie!” Buck was flushed and trying to hide a smile.</p>
<p>“Come on, Evan, don’t be such a crab!” She insisted, pushing at Buck's shoulder.</p>
<p>Buck shook his head. “It was normal! That was the worst part!”</p>
<p>“How is that bad?”</p>
<p>“I thought we were bros! Turns out, we’ve probably just been flirting this whole time! How could I have missed that?”</p>
<p>“‘Probably?’ <em>Please</em>!”</p>
<p>Buck knew he was fighting a losing battle, so he raised the white flag. “Okay, so we’ve definitely been more than bros since the beginning, but—I just—I’ve never really been into guys before, you know?”</p>
<p>“But you’re into Eddie, right?”</p>
<p>“Probably? I’ve never really let myself consider it before.”</p>
<p>“And now you have?”</p>
<p>“Process pending. I mean, for kissing a dude for the first time, I gotta say. Wow. The guy has more game than I thought.”</p>
<p>Maddie squealed at the combination of her baby brother’s adorably flustered incoherence and the confirmation of what everyone suspected but heretofore could not confirm: Eddie Diaz was a good kisser.</p>
<p>“Oh, knock it off,” Buck rolled his eyes, still blushing. He proceeded to share the details of the evening he and Eddie had just spent with each other as Maddie surged through various levels of excitement.</p>
<p>Finally, the conversation stilled. The morning had progressed; Saturday was calling. Maddie hugged her brother goodbye, now with a giant smile completely void of underlying malice, and left her brother ever flushed and embarrassed as he closed the door.</p>
<p>He ignored the rush of adrenaline at the thought of telling Eddie that the secret was already out as he walked back up the loft, picked up his phone off the nightstand, and dialed his more-than-bro. Eddie picked up before the second ring.</p>
<p>“Need another Diaz fix already? This is going to be easier than I thought, Buck.”</p>
<p>The regular chiding that Buck now realized was flirting landed differently and instead of tripping a self-defense reaction, now affected his physiology in much more desirable ways from his chest down to his pants. <em>Well, t</em><em>hat’s new</em>. “I already told you, Eddie, Buck 2.0 is much more discerning. You’ve still got your work cut out for you.”</p>
<p>“Well, thank God I already have a few years of groundwork. Not sure I’d be up for starting at zero.”</p>
<p>“Lazy.”</p>
<p>“Realistic. So, what’s up?”</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, something you should probably now—the cat’s out of the bag.”</p>
<p>Eddie chuckled in amusement. “Oh?”</p>
<p>Buck was relieved by Eddie’s nonchalance. Buck told Eddie about Maddie’s surprise visit and by the end of the conversation they decided that it would be best for Eddie to tell Christopher as soon as possible. Buck had kind of hoped to be there when they told him, but the circumstances had changed. Next time Buck saw him, Christopher would know that Buck and Eddie were playing for keeps.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck and Christopher had been best buds since day one. They survived a tsunami together. Nothing would stand in the way of their friendship. They were going to be best buds forever; that would never change. Buck reassured himself relentlessly that this was another situation where nothing would change, that Christopher would be as happy as ever to have Buck around, to have a movie night, to hang out at the park, pick him up from school—all the things that they already did together. He continued to reassure himself even as he walked up to the Diaz household for movie night for the first time since Eddie had kissed him on the kitchen floor. <em>Should I have brought flowers?</em> It felt different, and, indeed, things <em>were</em> different. Buck inhaled deeply and knocked before opening the door and stepping into the house.</p>
<p>He was not prepared for what awaited him on the other side. His smile faded as he surveyed the living room: the furniture had been moved around, with a desk set up in front of the recliner and a footstool next to it. To the right of the recliner stood Eddie, clad in a makeshift police costume, standing at attention.</p>
<p>“Eddie, what’s—”</p>
<p>“All rise for the honorable Judge Christopher Diaz!” Eddie announced.</p>
<p>Buck gawked as Christopher appeared, walking toward the recliner, wearing was appeared to be an old Hogwarts uniform costume. “You may sit,” he said unceremoniously before taking his own seat in the armchair. On the desk in front of him was a hammer wrapped in layers of fabric. He picked it up as a gavel and smacked. “In the matter of The People vs. Evan Buckley, this court is now in session.”</p>
<p>Buck would have been terrified if he had not been so charmed and confused. Eddie continued to beam at him, even winking at him once after seemingly picking up on Buck’s baffled discomfort.</p>
<p>Christopher picked up a stack of papers, looking over the top page, and then turned his gaze to Buck. “Will the defendant please take the stand.”</p>
<p>Buck did not process the command in time and Eddie offered a soft but stern, “<em>Buck</em>.” When Buck looked over at Eddie, he winked again, and motioned with his head to the footstool to the side of the armchair where Christopher had sat down. His long legs angled up, making him look more like a grasshopper as he took his place on the 8” footstool.</p>
<p>Eddie approached with a copy of The Sorcerer’s Stone, indicating for Buck to place a hand on it. “Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you Dobby?”</p>
<p>“I, uh—”</p>
<p>Christopher slammed his makeshift gavel at Buck’s hesitation. “Witness, answer the question.”</p>
<p>Surprised by Christopher’s demeanor, Buck sat up straighter and answered. “I do! Yes.”</p>
<p>Eddie retreated, book in hand, while Christopher again referenced the papers in front of him. “Thank you, Bailiff, you may be seated.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Your Honor.”</p>
<p>Christopher then turned to Buck. “Mr. Buckley, this court has learned that you and Edmundo Diaz are exploring the possibility of dating. Is this correct?”</p>
<p>Buck’s eyes widened. “Uh, yes.”</p>
<p>“You will refer to me as Your Honor while court is in session.”</p>
<p>“Oh—uh, yes, Your Honor.” Buck’s face betrayed his confusion and unease, looking to Eddie who only looked back at Buck with the fondest of smiles.</p>
<p>Christopher nodded approvingly. “And you are aware, Mr. Buckley, that Mr. Diaz’s most recent dating attempt did not end well?”</p>
<p>Buck was connecting the dots. “Yes, Your Honor.”</p>
<p>“And I don’t need to remind you that his marriage—”</p>
<p>“No, Your Honor.”</p>
<p>“And you also understand that when his wife left him, she also left me.”</p>
<p>Buck raised his eyebrows. He suddenly found his voice caught in his throat. “Yes, Your Honor,” he barely eked out.</p>
<p>Christopher paused and sighed. He shifted his tone suddenly, changing the air in the room. “Bucky, Mom left me two times: once by choice, and then by accident. If you are going to date my dad, you need to swear to me that even if you break up, you won’t leave by choice. Do you swear?”</p>
<p>Buck was understandably dumbfounded. Looking from Christopher, to Eddie, tears in his eyes, back to Christopher, he answered with a quiet but resolute, “Christopher, I swear.”</p>
<p>“Do you also swear that you will consider the permanent nature of leaving by accident?”</p>
<p>Buck’s voice broke this time, painfully aware of what had prompted Christopher to ask these questions. “I swear.”</p>
<p>Christopher took another deep breath and straightened up. “Thank you, Mr. Buckley,” his tone shifting back to aloof judge. “Is there anything you wish to say to the court?”</p>
<p>Buck wiped his eyes and took a moment to compose himself, smiling finally. “Permission to hug the judge, Your Honor?”</p>
<p>Christopher broke character, erupting into his trademark grin and giggles. “Permission granted.”</p>
<p>Buck stood, beaming, now towering over the growing boy, picking him up over the desk and pulling him tight into his arms, a hug that Christopher returned just as tight. “You know I love you, right, Christopher? I’ll always be there for you.”</p>
<p>Christopher, still beaming, replied, “I love you too, Bucky. We’ll always be there for you, too.”</p>
<p>After a few more moments, Christopher tapped Buck’s back, asking him to put him back down on the armchair. Court was still in session, after all.</p>
<p>Buck took his place on the footstool.</p>
<p>Christopher sat up, straight faced. “In the matter of The People vs. Evan Buckley, this court finds in favor of Evan Buckley,” he announced. “He is henceforth permitted to date Edmundo Diaz under my own personal watch.” Christopher turned to Buck sternly in warning, “Mr. Buckley, don’t make me regret this decision.” Without waiting for a response, Christopher turned back to face the rest of the room and slammed his gavel against the desk a final time. “Court is adjourned.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More shenanigans, mostly fluff. &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both charmed and chastised by his day in court, Evan Buckley sat on the couch at the Diaz house staring blankly at a screen playing their movie of the week. With his mind anywhere else, Buck could not be sure how much of the movie he had actually watched. Christopher sat next to Buck, Eddie next to Christopher. The youngest judge in LA County insisted on sitting between the two grown men in order to keep an eye on them, reminding Buck that approval to date his father was provisional.</p>
<p>Distracted and processing, Buck felt a familiar, affectionate hand on his right shoulder. Broken from his fragmented reverie, he looked over to see Eddie smiling back at him. He realized only later that he was reciprocating Eddie’s smile watt for watt. In that shining moment, Buck wondered what had changed in this man that Eddie could now offer this new caliber of smile, in a private setting, domestic, for only Buck to see. Buck lifted his arm to Eddie’s shoulder in return, still beaming back at Eddie’s shiny teeth.</p>
<p>“Are you two going to be like this <em>all the time</em> now?” Christopher sighed, gaze never straying from the TV screen.</p>
<p>Neither Buck nor Eddie answered, but both laughed, and as if on cue, reached their free arms around Christopher’s growing frame, pulled him closer, and kissed either side of his head as the boy groaned, but – both men noticed – still leaned into the hug.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“You know, you still haven’t given me an answer, Buck,” Eddie teased, sleeves rolled up, dishwater to his elbows in the kitchen sink at LAFD Station 118. He smirked at his developing love interest, who stood next to him drying dishes. It was just the two of them in the corner, a stolen moment for themselves. Some weeks had passed since their first date and their relationship had only developed.</p>
<p>Buck’s bashful smile glowed as he tried to focus on not dropping silverware. “Asking for time is not a ‘no,’ Eds.”</p>
<p>Eddie grunted sarcastically in understanding. “Gotcha. So, how long should I plan on you stringing me along?”</p>
<p>Buck leveled a glare back, mischievous smile breaking through. “I was hoping it would take longer for you to wise up to my diabolical plot.”</p>
<p>Eddie took the bait. He nodded mockingly with an <em>oh, is that so </em>and drew his hands out of the sink to flick water in Buck’s face.</p>
<p>Buck jumped back, caught between dodging Eddie’s onslaught while not losing his grip on the plate in his hands. “Hey! That’s not fair! If I drop this plate, Eddie, you’re cleaning it up!”</p>
<p>Eddie continued to advance playfully as Buck continued to evade him when suddenly a gentle but stern voice stopped them.</p>
<p>“Boys—”</p>
<p>It was Bobby. Buck and Eddie turned to see their captain standing by the table, arms crossed, one eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>Both of the dishwashers immediately straightened their posture, embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Bobby.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, Bobby.”</p>
<p>They turned back to the sink while Bobby sat down at the table.</p>
<p>“What do you say we pick this up again when we have actual privacy?” Hands still full, Buck gestured emphatically with his head.</p>
<p>Eddie turned to Buck with a look of unadulterated fondness. “Tonight?”</p>
<p>Buck nodded. Being wooed like this was a new and, admittedly, enthralling experience for the younger firefighter. Of all the feelings he felt surging through his whole being from this experiment, of sorts – gratitude, joy, apprehension, timidity, affection, <em>love</em>? – gratitude was his favorite for now. He and Eddie had not been strangers to a kind of tucked-away affection through the course of their friendship, arguably platonic, in fleeting moments, away from prying eyes and eavesdroppers; but the possibility, the promise, of <em>something more</em>, now colored each interaction, charging each word, each gaze, each touch of the shoulder, each knowing smile.</p>
<p>Neither of the men hated exploring a new frontier in that affection—that is, physically. Though markedly innocent and sickeningly sweet, the kisses came easily – surprisingly to Buck and not surprisingly to Eddie – and as they continued to indulge themselves in the act as often as was appropriate, the experience improved. And as their friendship had already been quite tactile before Eddie’s proposal, the fist bumps and emphatic hug-pats developed easily into impossibly gentle caresses and unabashed cuddling.</p>
<p>Building on these reassuringly organic physical developments, then, it was all too natural for Eddie to pull the plug from the drain in the sink and dry his hands, lean over, one hand across Buck’s chest to the other side of his face, pull him in, and kiss his cheek with a careful but confident tenderness. He lingered slightly and whispered into Buck’s ear, “We’ll talk tonight, then.”</p>
<p>Buck all but melted to the floor as Eddie walked away. Buck finished drying the last of the dishes and turned around to make his way to his own next chore.</p>
<p>“I’ve never seen either of you like this before,” Bobby said as Buck passed. It was a tone that suggested amusement, pride, and awe.</p>
<p>Buck could not hide his flustered reaction. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Bobby chuckled lightly. “I’ve seen both of you try to navigate relationships before – especially you, Buck,” Bobby leaned into the words with an emphatic nod, “I watched you pour your heart into Abby, only to get very little in return. You and Eddie have always been close, but this next step for both of you is different.”</p>
<p> “Bobby—”</p>
<p>“Not all that appropriate for me to comment on it while we’re on the clock, you’re right,” Bobby mused, “but for what it’s worth, Buck, you look happier than I’ve ever seen you.”</p>
<p>Buck felt like he had been emotionally undressed. He stood there for a beat, dumbfounded, an unexpected lump in his throat. After composing himself a bit more, his voice breaking, he uttered a soft but heartfelt <em>thank you, Bobby</em>, and then turned to make his way downstairs.</p>
<p>Bobby watched Buck from the couch with all the fond pride of a father as the young man disappeared down the staircase.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The restaurant was a far cry from a sandwich joint. This place had giant potted trees, muted lighting, water features, and two different wine glasses upside-down on the white-bedecked table. It had been Eddie’s idea, in response to Buck’s comment about the sandwich shop that had been the venue for their first official date, and despite his discomfort at how outclassed he felt by the establishment, Eddie could not bring himself to regret the decision, if for no other reason than for watching how Buck’s broad chest fit sinfully into a suit jacket as they sat across from each other.</p>
<p>Across the table, Buck must have known how attractive he looked, given the sheepish, flushing smile he kept flashing at Eddie.</p>
<p>Nor was Eddie any disappointment to the eyes: clean cut, freshly coiffed, pressed button-up, slacks, cologne, and a jacket. It occurred to Eddie during their meal that he did not remember the last time he did this for Shannon. In an act of self-mercy, he determined to let that go, given the opportunity now to try again with a man he intended to keep forever.</p>
<p>Still smiling sheepishly, Buck spoke about halfway through the main course: “Honestly, Eddie, I haven’t fully accepted what it would mean if this doesn’t work out.”</p>
<p>“I will only allow sixty seconds of this.”</p>
<p>“I’m serious, Eddie. Where would I even start to look for someone like you?”</p>
<p>“Texas.”</p>
<p>“What would it mean to have to start over again?”</p>
<p>Eddie did not say that he would personally ensure that Buck never <em>had </em>to start over, and decided that he needed to see Buck smile instead. “I don’t know, Buck, there are probably at least, like, a dozen eligible women in southern California, possibly more. Who knows?”</p>
<p>Buck relented, rolling his eyes and sighing dramatically, “You’re right, maybe as many as fifteen.”</p>
<p>“Surely at least one of them would even go on a date with you,” Eddie teased.</p>
<p>Buck recognized the misdirection but was delighted to catch this kind of sass from Eddie. “Maybe if I’m lucky.” Then Buck’s smile waivered. “But really, Eddie, you’re one in a million. If this whole thing doesn’t work out, I hope you know you’ll always have a home with me. And I hope you find someone, too, for what it’s worth. More than anything, I just want you to be happy.”</p>
<p>“Fifteen seconds, Buckley. You almost done?” Eddie winked and grabbed Buck’s hand across the table. “Thank you, though, Buck, really. Anyone would be lucky to have you—” He broke off slightly and cleared his throat. “<em>I’m</em> lucky to have you, so is Chris, and if I have my way, you won’t have to worry about trying to convince anyone else what a catch you are.”</p>
<p>Buck glowed at the compliment, yet another uncharacteristically forward but certainly not unwelcome expression of feelings from Eddie. He squeezed Eddie’s hand back over the table, opting not to say anything in response.</p>
<p>Eddie felt somewhat embarrassed for how weepy he had become, but he could not stop himself from looking Buck in the eye with his whole heart. “I don’t take any of this for granted.”</p>
<p>“I know, Eddie,” Buck replied, warmly.</p>
<p>Buck had declined to drink that evening, as had Eddie, but at this moment he wished he had decided differently. With a good wine buzz, he might have been able explain away the unfamiliar wash of emotion that overcame him just then as he matched Eddie’s gaze across the table. Instead, it warmed his chest and radiated up his neck and down to his toes, new, intoxicating, cozy: Evan Buckley was falling in love with Edmundo Diaz. There was no denying it.</p>
<p>Eyes still fixed on Eddie’s, Buck brought his other hand to Eddie’s, lifted them to his lips, and kissed them, the way Eddie had done during their first date.</p>
<p>Entirely engrossed in the moment, they failed to noticed their server had wordlessly dropped off their check.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“Thanks for walking me to my door,” Eddie teased at the end of the night. “You sure you don’t want to come inside?”</p>
<p>“I am a <em>gentleman</em>, Eddie, and I would hate to put you in a situation where you’d have to try to keep your hands off me.”</p>
<p>Eddie raised an eyebrow and stepped closer, grabbing Buck by the lapels and turning them both around, pinning Buck gently but surely against the wall next to the door. “Who said anything about keeping my hands off you?”</p>
<p>Buck gasped ever so softly, both from surprise as well as inexplicable delight at being manhandled – again – by Eddie. Arousal manifested in Buck’s briefs. He gulped. “Case in point, Eddie,” Buck lanced back in a desperate attempt to play it cool.</p>
<p>Eddie leaned in, pressing his entire body against Buck’s, moving to cup his hands to either side of Buck’s face.</p>
<p>Buck gasped again, louder this time, and more frantic. His brain short circuited with the sudden onset of touch in so many places, most notably a correlating bulge in Eddie’s pants pressed fast against the one in Buck’s. Hands to face, chest to chest, thighs on thighs, Buck felt powerless against the hunger in Eddie’s eyes as they gazed ever intently into his. Buck braced himself for a kiss that would further weaken his resolve <em>not</em> to stay the night with Eddie when, to both his frustration and relief, Eddie placed his lips smoothly to Buck’s cheek, moving his hands from Buck’s face to wrap him in a loving, albeit sensual, embrace.</p>
<p>“See you later, Buck.”</p>
<p>Buck opened his eyes only after Eddie had let go and started unlocking the door. Fully aroused and fuzzy-minded, Buck felt as though someone else had propelled him forward, grabbing at Eddie’s arms, turning him, grasping his jacket lapels for dear life, pulling him in, and kissing him like it was the last thing he would ever do.</p>
<p>Eddie met Buck’s effort with a subdued moan. Instead of relaxing into the kiss, Eddie wrapped his arms around Buck’s waist and pulled him even closer, tighter.</p>
<p>When they finally broke apart, Buck still clung to Eddie’s lapels, panting. “I’ll text you, let you know I made it home.”</p>
<p>Eddie was no less affected. “Yeah, you should do that.”</p>
<p>“Say goodnight to Christopher for me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think I can manage that.” Eddie stole a glance at Buck’s lips, kissing him once more, sweetly and briefly, before letting go a second time.</p>
<p>“Good night, Eddie,” Buck called as he walked toward his car, turning to indulge in one last glance at the beautiful man waving goodbye to him from his doorway.</p>
<p>“Good night, Buck.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Sometime later, Buck walked through the door of his apartment and checked his phone. Eddie had texted him, apparently soon after Buck had left him panting on his front porch.</p>
<p><strong>          Eddie: </strong><em>Christopher sends his love</em>.</p>
<p>Buck responded.</p>
<p>          <strong>Buck: </strong><em>Sending mine right back :)</em></p>
<p>Back at the Diaz house, Eddie smiled at his phone.</p>
<p>          <strong>Eddie: </strong><em>Thanks again for tonight, Buck. You’re an amazing guy.</em></p>
<p>          <strong>Buck: </strong><em>And lucky as hell. Sleep tight, Eds</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>